Worth It
by xoYanaaa
Summary: Sam goes to the Galaxy Wars Convention with Freddie. Seddie. Oneshot.


The things she does for him.

Sam was pretty sure she was going to get sick from all the geek she was inhaling. How could this many people really want to attend this Galaxy Wars Convention? She honestly expected at least 50 people, but there were at least 300 pushing and shoving their way through.

"Come on, I want to get a picture with Nug Nug!"

Sam sighed deeply and followed Freddie through the crowd. Of course, she got sneezed, coughed, and trampled on in the mean time. She was right about to clock the man who just shoved her but Freddie pulled her over to a man in a ridiculous looking costume—Nub Nub was it?—before she could lift her fist.

The things she _does_ for him.

Sam didn't know why she said yes to going to this Nerdvention with Freddie, but she was really regretting her decision. She tried to at least _pretend_ to be having a good time. She pretended take interest as Freddie explained what a Galaxy Cruiser was. She wondered if it could fly her away from this place.

Sam looked around and noticed there were grown men and women there, looking at least in their 30s. She though Geek Wars was only for little kids! She did see some children, but their parents looked more excited and happy to be their than their kids did. Sam shook her head and sighed. She thought Freddie was too old for this. These people were doubled his age!

"Look!" Freddie said excitedly, pointing to his left. "That's the gun that Nug Nug used to defeat the dark lord of the galaxy in the 4th movie! Come on, let's get a closer look."

The gun looked like a demented crow bar that was spray painted with white and blue to Sam, but she followed Freddie to it. She couldn't help but smile at his glowing face as he rambled on about how Nug Nug used it.

"How about some food, Benson?" Sam said after two hours. "Mama's starved."

So Freddie took her to the convention's "Food Portal" they called it. Sam took one look at the menu and frowned.

"Um, where's the real food? You know, the meat?"

"Oh," Freddie said matter-of-factly. "In Galaxy Wars, they're all vegetarians. Aliens don't eat meat."

Sam had to bite her tongue until she tasted blood to keep from screaming.

The things she _does_ for him!

She hasn't eaten in 2 hours and 45 minutes. Not only was the ride there 45 minutes long, she had to listen to Freddie's Galaxy Wars Soundtrack CD for the whole ride! Apparently, it was some tradition he did with Spencer and Gibby. But Spencer was visiting his Grandfather and Gibby was sick, so neither of them could go. So Freddie had asked Sam. She wondered if Freddie put something in her fat cake she was eating when he asked to make her say yes.

"Don't worry," Freddie said. "The convention will be over in 5 hours, so we can get some food then."

"Five… _hours?_ " Sam hadn't not eaten food for that long since…well, ever! She drew out the longest sigh she possibly could and followed Freddie through the building.

She tried—she really did—to have a good time. But she couldn't with an empty stomach and nerds all around her. She was about to start ripping her hair out as they stood in front of some odd, hairy looking creature when Freddie suddenly took Sam's hand.

She turned to him, and he gazed down at her with a familiar loving expression. "Hey, thank you for coming. I know these sort of things aren't your favorite thing in the world."

Sam looked away, smiling. "Eh, it's not the _worst_ thing in the world." It came pretty close but she didn't tell him that. "But you are going to buy me lunch, dinner, and dessert after this."

Freddie smiled, bringing her hand up to his lips. He kissed her wrist, then her knuckles, and then the diamond on her finger. "Wouldn't expect anything less, Princess."

Sam's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink, feeling her heart leap. "Yeah, yeah, enough with the sap, Fredork."

"You know you love it."

She did. She knew she did.

The things she does for him…are worth it.

 **A/N: This didn't come out to how I wanted. Sigh. Oh, well. I hope you like it.**

 **Favs and reviews are appreciated greatly :)**


End file.
